That Random Broom Cupboard
by brionyjae
Summary: Harry and Draco attempt to find an empty random broom cupboard... however, it's not entirely what they expected... HD Slash!


**Disclaimer: **-sings- Don't want to be an American Idiot! Oh… -coughs- Well, I guess I am an idiot – being caught singing and all. However, I'm not American, I'm a New Zealander! –cheering sound effects- That means that I'm very far away from the UK… which in turn means that I can't own Harry Potter and co. because it's too far away for me to steal. :-) Not that stealing is good.

**Warning: **This fic contains very hot/amusing/steamy scenes of hot slash. Actually, it would if Harry and Draco could get a random broom cupboard… but yeah. This fic **does** contain slash. If you dislike that sort of thing (can't see why you would… lol. :-)) then please click the Back button. Thanks.

**A/N: **Hiya guys:-) This is another one of my 'conversation' fics – like 'What's a Website?' It's about Harry Draco's _attempts_ to have that hot and wild shag… I'll let you read it. :-) Oh, and for those of you who read 'Not a Malfoy Anymore', Chapter 16 is on its way soon! I promise. :-)

**

* * *

**

_That Random Broom Cupboard_

"Ow! Harry, your nails are sharp! That was my stomach!"

"Sorry Draco, it's just that these school shirts are so damn hard to unbutton."

"Speaking of hard…"

"Not here Draco! What do you think people would see if they found us – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, to make it more crazy – in the dungeons corridor with my hand down your pants!"

"They'd think that you are very lucky to have such a hot and attractive boyfriend."

"Yeah, right… they'd think I had a disease or something."

"Don't be silly, Harry. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Fine. It's just – oh gods – we're in the public eye!"

"Mmmm… and I really don't care who sees us."

"Draco, this stone wall is really uncomfortable. You're pushing me too hard…"

"Ha, I bet that wasn't meant to sound dirty."

"Oh merlin."

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Just what a guy wants to be told, that he's cute… why am I being so sarcastic all of a sudden?"

"It must have rubbed off me. I'm so proud."

"Aaah – yes Draco, you would be."

"Mmm… Harry, you taste nice. What did you have for dessert?"

"Strawberry – Mhhmmm – trifle. Anyways… Draco, we can't – not here! What if Snape came swooping around the corner – he does swoop around a lot. Especailly when I'm doing something I'd rather not be found doing. Stop that, it tickles!"

"Oh, I must remember that: Harry Potter is ticklish under his earlobe."

"Draco, I'm serious! We can't do this is the middle of a corridor… Draaaaco…"

"All right then… here's a random broom cupboard, this will do."

"A random broom cupboard? What – "

"Just shut up Harry, dear. We better check that it's empty…"

"Who – Aaah! Not what I wanted to see! Ew, is that… Ron! What the hell is going on in there!"

"Harry? Bloody hell – I, um… we were looking for, uh…"

"We were searching for Filch's special cleaner, um, stuff. You know, that gets rid of, um, stains and stuff."

"And mudblood! What a party!"

"Draco! Don't call her that… and stop laughing! This is not even remotely funny! Do you think I _really_ wanted to find my friends in a random broom cupboard doing…"

"We weren't doing anything mate; we were just helping out our old buddy Filch…"

"Oh come on, love, I find it rather hilarious. We all know that Weasel is a bit out of touch with his body…"

"You aren't helping Draco! And Hermione, that was a really useless lie! I saw you both, half freakin'_ naked_, doing… stuff that your best friend shouldn't have to walk in on!"

"Um, well… that's a matter of… Hey! What are _you_ doing wanting to get into a random broom cupboard, with _ferret_!"

"Don't sound so shocked Weasel, it's obvious that no one can resist me."

"Er… I, I – well…"

"Bloody hell! Harry's going red – that means…"

"… that he's guilty of something! Harry, if you don't tell me right this minute what you and Malfoy are up to – "

"I – well, we're… er, we…"

"… enjoy shagging each other senseless on a regular basis?"

"_Thanks, _Draco, _dear_, that really sums it up just nicely."

"What! He – you – you can _not_ be serious!"

"Oh don't worry Weasel, I'm perfectly serious. Most weekends actually."

"So that's where you go… I was wondering why you didn't hand in your last Potions essay."

"Only you'd notice something like that, Granger."

"Harry, mate? Please, please, _please _tell me I'm dreaming."

"Er… sorry Ron, but it's true. Draco and I are together."

"Bloody Hell."

"According to the Federation for Flimperwools, small Bristlecogs can cause a strange disease in a person, which causes that person to be attracted to their complete opposite. I think you two may be affected."

"Luna! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in that random broom cupboard the whole time, searching for – "

"Surely not Filch's 'special cleaner stuff '?"

"Oh no, I was searching for my lucky socks. They turn up in the oddest of places you know."

"Ow! Ron, that was my foot… oh, he's fainted. Again."

"Probably because he just figured out that Luna had been in that random broom cupboard _even_ while he and Granger – "

"Stop there Draco, or I will refuse to suck you off tonight."

"I am _so_ glad Ron wasn't awake to hear that…"

"Sorry Hermione. I had to say if for my own sanity."

"Don't worry Harry, your sanity has already disappeared with the Bristlecogs… that's what they do to you. Now I'm going to leave, incase you pass the disease onto me."

"I don't think I'm suffering from a disease Harry, darling… unless love is a disease."

"Couldn't have put it better myself, love."

**

* * *

**

-grins- How did you like it? You may have to read 'What's a Website' to get what Hermione said about Ron fainting again… but to make it short – Ron fainted in that fic too. :-) I hope you all enjoyed it, I had heaps of fun writing it. :-) Catch ya later!

brionyjae xox


End file.
